1. Field
This relates to a hot water supply apparatus, and in particular, to a hot water supply apparatus associated with a heat pump.
2. Background
In general, a hot water supply apparatus uses a heating source to heat water and supply the heated water to a user. An apparatus using a heat pump to heat water and supply the heated water to a user may be referred to as a hot water supply apparatus associated with a heat pump. Such a hot water supply apparatus may include a water supply passage for supplying water, a water storage part for storing the water to be supplied, a heating source for heating the water, and a water discharge passage for supplying the heated water to a user.